<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for the Truth by SweetestHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085066">Anything for the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney'>SweetestHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, also his ass, and Jaskier is still annoying, another prominent reason geralt puts up with him, but he can write really well, so geralt puts up with him, they're journalists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt DiRivia is a journalist who works alone, thank you very much, and he doesn't need a partner to help him finish his articles. But, following him getting stabbed (just once! and everyone made such a big deal about it!) his boss Yenn insists that he have a junior reporter along, so there's something keeping him from running headlong into danger. Geralt's not so sure about the idea, and when he meets Jaskier he decides that he's certain he doesn't need the kind of 'help' Jaskier provides - namely never shutting up. </p><p>or, I wanted to write the two of them stuck hiding from a mob boss in a small closet and rubbing off on each other (in the most literal way possible).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Behold, a thin excuse for smut! 😂 I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One of the first things Yennefer said to Geralt, after he was back on duty after being stabbed chasing down a story, was that he was being assigned a junior reporter to work with. Junior reporters were babies to the field of reporting, barely out of school, and they were usually paired up with more experienced reporters in order to get a handle on things before being sent out on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had never asked for a junior nor wanted one – he preferred working alone, always. He tried to argue with Yennefer, complain that he was only stabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was barely anything, and she just turned her icy gaze around on him, telling him in no uncertain terms that she was hoping this would keep him from running off with no plan again. Geralt held her gaze but eventually was the first to break, looking away with a grunt and agreeing to take on the partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was unlike anyone Geralt had ever met, and while the other man would no doubt take that as a compliment, Geralt wasn’t so sure. Jaskier was…he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitable</span>
  </em>
  <span> and loved to gossip and talk and talk and </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As a reporter, Geralt thought listening was one of the best skills one could have, since people will talk themselves into trouble if given a willing ear and enough time. But Jaskier never seemed to stop talking and he loved the sound of his own voice more than anything else, by Geralt’s estimation. How the man managed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> far as a reporter was anyone’s guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt put up with the younger man for two whole days before he stomped into Yennefer’s office, glaring at her and demanding that she assign Jaskier to someone else, someone who’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take on a junior reporter. Teaching had never been Geralt’s thing, and junior reporters, even the best ones, were usually more trouble than they were worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer looked at him from over the top of her monitor and met his eyes without flinching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s staying, and you’re keeping him.” Her tone implied that any more arguments to the contrary would be unwise, and Geralt gulped before frowning and leaving her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the office, of course, Jaskier was waiting for Geralt with a wide grin on his face. “Ah, you’re done! What did you need to talk to Yennefer about, anyway? To be honest, she kind of scares me, really, but please don’t tell her I said that. I usually have a thing for people that look like they could kill me with one pinkie, and I’m not saying she’s not beautiful, but I think if I tried she’d crush me like a bug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torrent of words didn’t slow even as Geralt made his way through the office, navigating cubicles of harried reporters with ease. Jaskier followed, still talking, and when they got back outside, Geralt stopped on the sidewalk, considering his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier.” His voice was gruff, and Jaskier stopped talking to look at him, eyes wide. “I’ve got most of the research done for the Jones’ case, the one with the missing kid and the money found buried under an apartment block. If I give you my notes, can you write it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be truthful, Geralt had a pretty good idea of how he had planned to write the story up, but if he pawned the task off to Jaskier, it would have the double win of getting Jaskier out of his hair for a while and giving Geralt the option to tear the smaller man’s writing to shreds later. He hadn’t seen any of Jaskier’s work yet, but if the way he talked was any indication, it’d probably be overly wordy and mostly nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes went wide and he bounced up and down on his toes, grinning wildly at Geralt. “Oh, yes! Would you really trust me to do that? I’d love to, that sounds marvelous, Geralt, oh thank you!” Before he could stop him, Jaskier leaned and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s chest quickly, and he leaned back again before Geralt had time to shrug him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbled under his breath but eventually handed over his notes to Jaskier, instructing him to write up a draft that covered all the major points, and have it ready for Geralt to look at by the time he got back to the office that evening. Jaskier bounced up and down some more and took the information, promising Geralt that he wouldn’t let him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after the overly excitable man finally left to go write up the story that Geralt finally let himself relax, glad for the few hours of peace and quiet. He’d planned on spending the day trying to dig up some information from dock workers, something with which Jaskier would have only been a hindrance. Dock workers weren’t the most verbose at the best of times, and if the kid was there, they probably would have clammed up as soon as he started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t fair for Geralt to think of Jaskier as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per se, Geralt was only 32 and if he’d had to guess, he’d have put Jaskier in his mid-twenties. But Jaskier was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the way he acted, so uncorrupted by the nature of adulthood, that Geralt couldn’t help but think of him as an excitable kid. What made it all the worse was the fact that Geralt hadn’t been able to keep from noticing the kid’s ass, and how whenever he got excited and bounced on his toes, it drew attention to the jiggling, perky backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts, especially not about a coworker, and he sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose before heading towards the docks. With any luck, he’d get a lead or two on the smugglers he’d gotten wind of the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck was not in Geralt’s future, apparently, and none of the dock workers would admit to knowing anything about the smuggling ring. A few of them seemed like they might have had some information, but they were either being paid not to talk, or someone had scared them badly enough that they didn’t want to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started raining while he was there as well, so by the time Geralt finally made it back to the offices of the paper, he was in a truly terrible mood. The only thing keeping him going was the anticipation of getting to rip Jaskier a new asshole or two as he critiqued the article draft. Geralt felt slightly bad about looking forward to it, but not enough to stop. He hoped that being cut back down to size would render Jaskier a little less chatty, if only for a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any normal office would be mostly empty by early evening, but with printing deadlines approaching it was buzzing. Geralt stepped off the elevator and had to jump back, nearly missing being run over by one of the interns holding a file. The intern didn’t even give him a backwards glance and hurried off to find whoever she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his desk, Geralt put his things down before looking into the next cubicle over, where Jaskier sat. The man himself was sprawled across his desk, making a mess of the piles of papers there and snoring gently. His laptop had been pushed to the side, and from what Geralt could see, it looked like he’d finished the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Geralt wanted to wake Jaskier up to yell at him for sleeping on the job, he weighed that against the alternative where he let the man sleep and got a few more minutes of peace and quiet. Geralt chose the second option, consoling himself that after he was done reading the article he could still wake Jaskier up rudely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around to Jaskier’s other side and wiggled the laptop out from under his elbow, taking care not to wake him. He would have thought that Jaskier would appear younger while he was asleep, but in fact it was the opposite since most of the reason he seemed so childish was the boundless amounts of energy the man had. Asleep, he looked peaceful, and Geralt had to tamp down hard on the urge to brush his bangs out of his face. Instead, Geralt rolled his eyes at himself and gathered the laptop, bringing it back over to his own desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few clicks until he heard the printer start up behind him, and he closed the laptop after retrieving the printed article. He could have made edits on the document itself, but he was old fashioned and enjoyed going over a draft with a nice red pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settled down to read, Geralt started in on the article, skimming the lines quickly to get a feel for it. As he read, he slowed down and then started over, rereading it line by line to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. He hadn’t expected any typos of glaring errors, but writing for print was vastly different than any other kind of writing and it was something nobody was good at right out of the gate. To write for print, you needed to be able to pare down the words so they cut right to the core of what you were saying from the first line, and keep that economy of words without tumbling into the territory of being too broad or too vague. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s article was…perfect. It was some of the best writing Geralt had ever seen, better than Geralt himself probably could have done, and aside from a couple very minor grammatical changes Geralt was left with almost nothing to add. He set his red pen down and grunted, reading over the article once more, still disbelieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier started with an incredible hook, and drew the reader into the story of the case immediately, with every sentence begging the reader to continue reading. The facts weren’t overblown, they were described exactly as Geralt had taken them down. If Geralt felt like being truthful, he would say that a writer of Jaskier’s magnitude had no business working for their paper, rather he’d have been among peers at the Washington Post or the New York Times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still staring down at the drafted article ten minutes later, when someone on the other side of the offices dropped a pile of boxes, creating a bang so loud that it woke Jaskier up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Whazzup?” Jaskier’s voice was sleep-slurred and he looked around wildly, eyes finally landing on Geralt. “Oh, Geralt. You’re back.” A yawn pushed its way out of his throat and he stretched, leaning back in his chair. Geralt studiously didn’t look at the strip of skin visible as his shirt rode up, instead fixing his gaze firmly on Jaskier’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaskier was finally done stretching, he hopped out of his seat and walked around to see what Geralt had in front of him. At the realization that Geralt had his article and a pen, Jaskier stopped, looking at Geralt warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh. Yeah. I finished it. I looked it over three or four times and I’m still not totally happy with a few sentences, but yeah. You haven’t read through it yet?” Jaskier nodded down towards the page, mostly unmarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head, not meeting Jaskier’s eyes. “I read it. It’s fine, got some grammar edits but nothing big.” He tossed the piece of paper at Jaskier, still frowning. Jaskier caught the sheet of paper with wide eyes, looking at Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But - but you’re supposed to give me some real critiques! I want to hear what you really think of it, Geralt, otherwise how am I supposed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jaskier’s voice had reached the whiny pitch he used whenever he tried to Geralt to do something, and Geralt just frowned harder at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s passable, and I didn’t plan to spend my whole night critiquing your article.” Geralt didn’t mention the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually planned that, but found himself unable. “It’s publishable, so fix the mistakes I indicated and email it to Yennefer.” Geralt was being mean, but he didn’t care. The thought of Jaskier getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> at writing made his stomach clench in a way that he really didn’t want to examine too closely, as Geralt thought that if Jaskier got much better he’d be poached by a rival paper before the week was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pouted at him but went, grabbing his laptop as he prepared to finish up the article and send it to Yen. “Fine, fine, I’ll send it. Alright, I fixed what you pointed out, and I’m emailing Yennefer now. I’ll CC you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt just grunted at the smaller man, not looking away from his own computer screen, where he’d pulled up his case notes for the smuggling ring. They were rather bereft, considering how little information he had to go on, and he frowned down at the file. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jaskier was done sending the file to Yennefer, he stood once more, looking at Geralt. “So, uh, do you need me to stick around? If there’s anything more to do before tomorrow, just say the word, but if not, I’ll probably head out, since we got the article in on time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t bother responding verbally, just shrugging at Jaskier with a grunt. Jaskier took it as the dismissal it was intended to be and quickly packed up his bag, leaving the office without another word to Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt leaned back in his chair, still unsure what had happened. Eventually he got up and went home as well, hoping that the fatigue of the day would be gone when he woke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed, and Geralt and Jaskier kept working together. Yennefer didn’t assign them both to every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single</span>
  </em>
  <span> case, but they were paired together much more often than not. Somehow, despite Geralt’s prickliness, they managed to find a rhythm with Geralt doing most of the investigative work and Jaskier taking the facts he gathered and spinning a story with them. Geralt would never admit it, but he started looking forward to working with Jaskier, who’d taken to the work like a duck to water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was well and good until a few months into their new arrangement, when Yennefer assigned Geralt to attend a rather ornate gathering, instructing him to write a fluff piece about the foundation the party was for and the good it did for the city. Geralt was never one for puff pieces, and when he got the assignment, he narrowed his eyes at Yennefer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me? Jaskier prefers the celebrity gala circle, you could send him. Granted, he’d probably end up under the skirts of half the women there, but that’s not a terrible way to gather information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer, to her credit, gave him the blankest look she had before crossing her arms. “I’m not asking, Geralt, I’m instructing you as your boss to go to this event and cover it. Nothing more, nothing less.” He sighed, cursing the fact that despite the years they’d known each other, she was nothing if not professional to the extreme. It had been a boon when they broke up for the last time, both of them hurting more than they wanted to admit, since Geralt had the comfort of knowing that whatever else she felt for him, she wouldn’t let it affect their jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, they’d settled into a more friendly (albeit wary, at the beginning) acquaintance. They worked better as friends than lovers, of that Geralt was sure, but when they were at work, she wouldn’t give him an inch, even when he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Alright, I’ll go to the gala and cover the event. Can I bring Jaskier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “One press invite, Geralt, you know that. Jaskier stays behind and starts working on the summer crime rate story.” Geralt sighed again. Yennefer knew what she was doing, even if he didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back to his desk, Jaskier was waiting for him, two coffees in hand. Geralt took his and gulped half of it down in one go, not bothering to breathe. When he finally stopped, Jaskier was wincing and looking back at Yennefer’s closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that means that our next assignment isn’t going to be a pleasant one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head, giving Yennefer’s door a glare as well. “Not ‘our’ next assignment. I’m going to the foundation gala on Friday, to cover the event, and you’re staying here to work on summer crime rates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groaned, sitting heavily. “Ugh, that’s truly terrible. You hate going to those things.” He perked up a little, eying Geralt. “Maybe–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt cut him off before he could get any further. “I asked. You’re not going, and I am. No switching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s head flopped forward, his forehead landing on the desk with a thump. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With three days to go before the gala, Geralt decided to spend his time researching all the major players that would be there, in case any of them would be useful to interview for other stories. None of the charity organizers were of much interest, although he knew that they’d be able to give him some good quotes about the charity itself. What he did find, though, was that the gala was being thrown in the town house of Stregobor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stregobor was well known as one of the major players in the criminal underbelly of the city, but he covered it up with lots of charitable donations and public events. Loaning out the use of his town house wasn’t too out of character for the man, although this was the first time that Geralt had gotten the chance to go to an event there personally. The man was dirty, with some of whispers suggesting that he had his hands in human trafficking or something worse, but neither reporters nor city officials had ever gotten enough evidence to pin anything on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man himself had been invited to the gala as a guest of honor, since he’d offered the use of his town house free of charge. He would be there, but likely distracted by the couple hundred people in his home. Geralt might have an opportunity to sneak out of the main festivities and search for evidence of the man’s criminal side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed as he read through the rest of the details for the gala, taking in as much information as he could. Beside him, Jaskier was still pecking away at his keyboard, grumpy about being left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he realized the implications of the location, Geralt almost went to Yennefer to tell her what he knew. She’d probably known where the gala was being thrown when she assigned him the story, and she still told him that he was only to write about the event and nothing else. So she either knew he’d try to find another story while he was there, or she wanted plausible deniability. Geralt decided not to tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of the event dawned bright and sunny, and Geralt laid out the suit he usually wore to these things before leaving his apartment. Despite the hours he’d be putting in that night, he still had to go into the office for a while, to check in with Jaskier and work on some of the other stories he was assigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At work, Geralt had to work hard to focus on what he was doing, since his head was planted firmly in the possibilities for the evening, not the least of which ended with him getting some solid dirt on Stregobor. Taking down a man that slimy would be an honor, and Geralt would gladly take on a little danger in exchange for the opportunity. He wouldn’t do anything excessive, though, and he memorized the layout of the house, as well as all the important places things would be kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes before Geralt was supposed to leave to go home and change for the gala, Jaskier stood from his desk and walked over to Geralt’s, hovering nervously at his side. “Uh, Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked up at the smaller man, fixing his eyes on Jaskier’s face. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier grinned, playing with his pocket with one hand, a nervous habit. “I, uh, I just wanted to ask if you’d tell me about the event. Later, I mean. I think it’ll probably be a lot of fun, and if I can’t go I’d like to live vicariously through you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt snorted, looking away from Jaskier’s face. “I’m writing an article on it, you can read that when I’m finished.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shook his head, grabbing Geralt’s arm. “No, that’s not the same! I want to hear which celebrities smell nice, and who is secretly sneaking off to bang who!” Geralt raised an eyebrow at him, and Jaskier had the decency to flush. “Oh, come on, you know how I am. I’m just so deeply curious about everything, it’s going to drive me up the wall if you don’t give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt huffed, barely a laugh, and rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you something.” He checked his watch. “But I should probably be off soon, since I’ve still got to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes widened and he gave Geralt an appraising head to toe. “Oh right, I’d forgotten you have to be formal as well.” He wrinkled his nose. “I have to admit, I’m not sure you’d know fashion if it bit you on the ass, are you sure what you’re wearing will fit in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head, brushing Jaskier’s question away. “It’s fine. It’s a tux, Jaskier, doesn’t get much easier than that. Wear black and a neutral style and you can fit in at most of these things without any issues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakier raised his eyebrows at Geralt, clearly despairing of the other man’s choice of black, but didn’t say anything more. Geralt took that as his cue to leave, and made his getaway while Jaskier was still judging his life choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting home and changing took longer than Geralt expected it to because of traffic, and by the time he was ready, he was already late and had to run out the door without checking his phone. With traffic still a bear, he barely made it to the event on time and slipped inside just as the toasts and speeches were starting. Geralt had hoped to have more time to mingle while everyone was still talking amongst themselves, but as he looked around he realized he’d missed his opportunity. There would be plenty of time to get quotes after the speeches, of course, but Geralt had other plans while they were happening and he just had to hope that not too many people left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stregobor’s office was at the very end of a long hallway, one that was mostly unused by the charity’s gala. Geralt would have to make his way down there without running into anyone who would realize that he wasn’t just a lost guest, and get back, while the speeches were happening. Stregobor himself was supposed to speak somewhere in the middle, and Geralt was counting on that to keep the man away from the office for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he oriented himself to the building, Geralt snuck around the edges of the large room, trying not to disturb the guests listening to the remarks. If they didn’t have a reason to remember his face, they wouldn’t, which Geralt was counting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally made it to the other side of the room, where there were a few swinging doors that had hired help rushing through every few minutes. He just watched for a bit, figuring out the timing. Finally, he thought he had it and when someone entered the room carrying a platter of what looked like shrimp on toothpicks, he caught the door before it swung shut and made his way into the empty hallway before anyone noticed him leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>nobody noticed him leaving. When he was halfway down the deserted hallway and hopefully out of view of any servers, he heard an all-too-familiar voice call out his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt! Wait, Geralt, hold up. Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt growled but slowed his feet, turning to find Jaskier, also dressed in formalwear, jogging to catch up with him. He was aware that he was glaring at the smaller man with full force, but Jaskier didn’t seem to notice or care, waving away Geralt’s glare easily. Geralt kept glaring, knowing that if he let himself really look at the other man, he’d be in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was close enough, Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s arm and pushed him against the wall. “What are you doing here?” Jaskier gulped, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just – I wanted to come, you know? So I might have pulled a few favors, gotten myself an invite at the last minute.” Jaskier shrugged. “I just wanted to see all the celebrities, maybe get a look at you, since I’ve never seen you in a tux.” He glanced down and gave a small ‘meep’ as he noticed that Geralt was, in fact, dressed for the occasion. With great effort he was able to pull his eyes back up to Geralt’s face.  “But then I...I saw you leave and I followed you, to see where you were going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let out a frustrated huff and let Jaskier go, stepping away from him. “Fuck. Fine, but either come with me and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> or go back to the party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier mimed zipping his lips closed and nodded, and Geralt resisted the urge to groan. The kid would be the death of him, of that he was certain, but he just turned his back on Jaskier and kept walking, eyes open for anyone approaching that might try to stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lucky, and the hallways between the ballroom and the study were empty. Geralt pulled open the study door and shoved Jaskier inside, following him after giving the hallways one more glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, Jaskier looked around at the bookshelves, taking in the stacks of paper covering the large desk and generally didn’t make himself useful in any way. Geralt snarled at him before starting towards the desk, fingers flipping through one of the stacks of paper at lightning speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt? What are you doing? Are we supposed to be here?” When Geralt raised his head to glare at Jaskier, the smaller man took the hint and pursed his lips, not saying anything further and joining Geralt beside the desk. He grabbed another stack of paper and started going through it, which Geralt was thankful for. He knew Jaskier well enough to know that the man would pick out anything that looked suspicious, since his journalist’s senses weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they worked their way through the papers on the desk, ending in the middle when their fingers brushed. When Jaskier held up a piece of paper that had the name ‘Stregobor’ on it, gesturing wildly, Geralt grimaced and nodded and Jaskier just inhaled sharply before continuing his search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Geralt could turn to look at any of the books lining the walls, he heard the faintest sound of footsteps in the hallway outside the door. He straightened and looked around, waving to get Jaskier’s attention. Jaskier looked up from the papers he’d been sifting through and frowned at Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt quickly reorganized the desk so it looked untouched, and then scanned the room. His eyes fell on a small door to the side of the one they entered through, and in two steps he was across the room, pulling it open. When it proved to be a small closet containing a few boxes of files marked ‘2010-2014” and a rain jacket hanging from a hook, he exhaled and grabbed Jaskier before stuffing him into the closet and stepping in after. Geralt got the small door closed just as he heard the other door to the room opening, and when the closet door was fully shut, it cut off most of the ambient noise he could hear, which had him breathing a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless they got spectacularly unlucky, they’d probably be free to escape after fifteen minutes or so, and until then they just had to wait. As Geralt’s eyes adjusted to the small strip of light coming from under the closet door, he realized just how small the closet really was. Him and Jaskier stood pressed chest to chest, so close that Geralt could feel all four walls without shifting around, with one of Jaskier’s feet balanced between his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was glad for the lack of light in the closet, since he was probably blushing at the close proximity. Even as he stood there, trying to calm his breathing and his heartbeat, he realized that Jaskier was squirming against him, a sensation he was hard pressed to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier. Stop moving.” Geralt whispered, pitching his voice low so it was barely audible, even to his own ears. Jaskier stilled against him, making a small wounded noise. “We’ll be out of here soon. I’m sorry, but this is the only way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Jaskier nod against his shoulder and then sigh heavily. When Jaskier replied, it was quieter than Geralt thought the man was capable of. “So, we’re digging for dirt on Stregobor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed, acknowledging. “Yes. He’s hosting the gala and I thought it might be a good chance to go snooping.” He could still hear whoever was in the office talking in a soft voice, although he couldn’t make out a second voice. Either there was a second person there, saying nothing, or the man was on the phone. It was too muffled by the heavy door to make out any words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier fell silent for long moments at Geralt’s acknowledgement, but Geralt knew it was too good to last, with how hard Jaskier found staying silent to be. Soon enough, he felt Jaskier wriggling against him once more, and he reached out a hand, grabbing Jaskier by the back of his neck and pinning him against Geralt’s chest. The difference in their heights wasn’t that noticeable most of the time, but the movement reminded Geralt that Jaskier was shorter, a perfect height to tuck his face against Geralt’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of calming him down, the hold only seemed to make Jaskier more restless, and Geralt grunted with annoyance. “What is it, Jaskier? Don’t tell me you have to pee or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hadn’t even finished speaking when he felt it, what Jaskier was trying to hide. An erection pressed firmly against his thigh, and despite Jaskier’s squirming, there was no space for him to move back, or put any distance between the hot, thick line of his cock and Geralt’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt froze, his mind assimilating the new details. He hadn’t expected this, but then again he hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier had done in the months he’d known the man. Jaskier made another small sound of embarrassment and wriggled again, the movement rubbing his cock against Geralt’s hip soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt himself responding to the stimulation, and when he growled low in Jaskier’s ear, the other man whimpered, muffling the noise against Geralt’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m – it’s got to be the adrenaline or something, Geralt, I’m not – I wouldn’t–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt used the hand cupped around the back of Jaskier’s neck to shush him, covering Jaskier’s lips and stemming the babble. Jaskier had a tendency to get louder than he meant when he wasn’t paying attention, and they couldn’t afford that here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, it’s fine. It happens – I’m not angry. Once we get out of here, it’ll go away.” Jaskier sighed, his breath hot against Geralt’s palm, and nodded. Geralt didn’t remove his hand from Jaskier’s mouth immediately, assuming he’d need to quiet the other man more times before they were free of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt started counting down from a hundred in his head, trying to keep his mind from Jaskier’s physical reaction to him – to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt reminded himself – and instead to focus on something else. It was impossible, though, as the feeling of Jaskier’s erection was unmistakable, the way his hips kept bucking forward like he couldn’t help but rub himself against Geralt’s body. Every time it happened Jaskier made a soft noise around Geralt’s fingers, and really, Geralt was only human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body refused to get the message, and as he sat there, cock hardening despite his best efforts to convince it not to, Geralt debated whether it would just be better to open the door and take their chances with Stregobor’s men. That way he wouldn’t feel the shame coursing through his veins. Jaskier’s reaction, at least, Geralt was sure was more situational than anything else. Geralt’s, on the other hand, was purely caused by the attractive man plastered against his front and the tiny, needy noises he made as he rocked himself against Geralt’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when Geralt got a glimmer of hope that Jaskier might not notice his own reaction, the smaller man froze, sucking in a breath around Geralt’s fingers. Geralt felt his head tip up, as though he thought he could look into Geralt’s eyes in such dim lighting. As it was, he only succeeded in tilting his head an inch before it bumped against the back wall of the closet. One hand snaked up between their bodies and tugged Geralt’s fingers down so Jaskier could talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were more breath than substance, gently brushing against Geralt’s neck. “Is that...Geralt, are you–?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed. His whole body felt tense, and he tried to move himself back as much as possible. “Yes. Sorry.” His tone was curt and clipped, the words quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was silent for a moment, absorbing the information, and Geralt didn’t say anything further. After a moment, Jaskier spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, it’s - it’s a normal reaction, to adrenaline, I think, and it’s – I can’t judge, Geralt, it’s - it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled mirthlessly. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to correct Jaskier, to make sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he figured the reason was somewhere between longing and pittance. “It’s not a reaction to the adrenaline. It’s a reaction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was silent long enough for Geralt to start worrying. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could get words out, Jaskier reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him down and kissing him soundly. Geralt kissed back, hands coming around Jaskier’s body to pull him closer, palming his ass and kneading the supple flesh there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groaned into Geralt’s mouth, something that had Geralt breaking the kiss and bringing a hand up to Jaskier’s face. “Shh. We - we have to be quiet, Jaskier. Can’t get caught.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded, breathing heavy, and resumed grinding himself against Geralt without restraint this time. The long, slow drag of his body against Geralt’s own was enough to have Geralt biting out his own muttered curses as he rubbed against Jaskier’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In order to keep Jaskier from getting too loud and alerting anyone to their position, Geralt leaned down, putting his lips against Jaskier’s ear. Hopefully, the man would listen and not talk, since Geralt at least could control his volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Jaskier.” He punctuated with a squeeze of the man’s ass. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to wait here until we can leave, and I’ll allow you to keep rubbing against me. Can you come like this?” He felt the nod in the darkness and Jaskier’s cheek pressed against his shoulder, the boy’s skin hot. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can come while riding my leg and nothing else, I won’t get mad because I’ll know that you’re going to spend the rest of the night walking around and feeling sticky, knowing I did that to you.” Jaskier sighed against him, pressing himself along Geralt’s chest and whining low in the back of his throat. Geralt’s words were nearly a growl.  “But once we leave, you’re not allowed to nip off to the bathroom and take care of yourself. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from just this, you’re going to spend the rest of the night following after me until I get all the quotes I need for my story, and you’re not allowed to come. You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> be allowed to come once I have you home, spread out on my bed and begging me for more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whimpered and rocked harder against Geralt’s leg, clearly not opposed to Geralt’s instructions. Geralt used the grip he had on the other man’s ass to lift him up, getting his thigh between Jaskier’s own and giving him a better angle to rub against. The sound he got at that would be featured in his own personal fantasies for years to come, and Jaskier’s hands scrabbled at the back of Geralt’s tux, trying to find something to hold on to as he rutted against Geralt shamelessly, seeking his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he’d reduced Jaskier to such a needy mess was a heady feeling, and Geralt felt himself also nudging closer to the edge of orgasm as Jaskier ground down on him. Jaskier had started making small whimpering noises, unable to control himself, and Geralt reached up and ran his thumb over the seam to Jaskier’s lips, demanding entry. Jaskier opened his mouth, letting Geralt push his thumb inside and sucking on it like a popsicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaskier curled his tongue around the tip of Geralt’s thumb, pressing a sharp nip of teeth over the nail, Geralt grunted, pulling Jaskier even closer to him. The movement rubbed Jaskier’s erection down harder against Geralt’s thigh and the boy whined, sucking steadily on Geralt’s thumb as he came. Geralt felt the sudden stickiness that signaled Jaskier’s orgasm and he let Jaskier rub against him until he pulled away, oversensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was still hard, his own erection pressed against Jaskier’s stomach, and as he considered his options Jaskier shifted against him. Soon, Geralt felt Jaskier leaning further into his space and wrapping his hands around Geralt’s hips, tugging him forward. Geralt was able to rut against Jaskier’s stomach now, his cock a hard line in contrast to Jaskier’s slender torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was still breathing heavily but he seemed to gain control of himself somewhat, his forehead pressed against Geralt’s shoulder. His hands were still held tightly around Geralt’s middle, stabilizing himself as he melted against Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Geralt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, been...been wanting you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, I want – I need–” Geralt tugged him up with his free hand, mashing their mouths together in an attempt to keep Jaskier quiet. Jaskier wasn’t cowed, however, and even as Geralt licked into his mouth he tried to keep talking. “Mmmph, fuck, but really, Geralt, you need to – I want you to take me home and make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck me until I’m ruined for other men, until the only thing I can feel is your cock, pounding me so full–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s whispered words in addition to the added friction on his cock had Geralt hissing and coming against Jaskier, his hips bucking up as he pulled Jaskier close to him, rutting against the boy’s stomach. Jaskier let himself be moved, going nearly limp in Geralt’s arms as Geralt arranged him as he wanted. Geralt scooped Jaskier up, holding him close as their breathing evened out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn’t hear any noise from the study, and he assumed that whoever had been in there was long gone. He hoped the speeches were still going, since he did actually need to talk to some people and write his article, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that much at all with Jaskier in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d listened long enough that he was sure nobody was in the room, he shook Jaskier a little, rousing him from the doze he’d slipped into. Jaskier perked up but stayed quiet, something for which Geralt was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re safe. I’m going to open the door, and we’re going to get out of here, alright?” He felt Jaskier nod, face still pressed against Geralt’s shoulder, and shifted his grip on the other man so they wouldn’t both fall down as soon as the door was open. When Geralt got his hand on the knob, he turned it silently before opening the door a crack. There was no gasp of outrage, no angry shouting, so he opened the door the rest of the way and the two of them more or less tumbled out of the closet, with Geralt twisting in midair so he hit the ground first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier landed on top of him, knocking the wind from Geralt’s lungs before he scrambled back, rolling off of Geralt as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt just opened his eyes and looked up at Jaskier, a slow smile on his face. “I’m fine. But we should go before we’re caught here, even if we both look mussed enough to convince anyone we run across that we were just looking for somewhere to have a quickie.” At Geralt’s statement, Jaskier flushes deep and bites his lip, looking Geralt over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong about that. Here, let me–” Jaskier got his hands on Geralt’s hair, tugging it back into place in hopes of making him look a little less just-fucked. Geralt did the same for Jaskier, mostly as an excuse to run his hair through the other man’s hair, enjoying the soft curls and tugging just a little. Jaskier’s pupils dilated when Geralt tugged, and he quickly pulled Geralt’s hands from his hair. “That – if you’re going to do that, we’ll be here for a lot longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smirked up at him, enjoying how flustered Jaskier seemed to be. “Well, then I’ll leave it for later.” Jaskier flushed a darker red, and Geralt sat up, pulling Jaskier up until they were both standing. “If you - if you’re interested in coming home with me, I mean. If you - if you don’t want, or if it was just the adrenaline–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cut off his insecurities with another kiss, tugging Geralt to him once more. “I very much want, and you better believe I’m holding you to what you promised me before.” Geralt shivered at the reminder and his dick made a valiant effort to get hard again, sooner than was physically possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Geralt turned towards the door, offering Jaskier a hand and leading him back out into the gala. Whatever else they had to deal with, he was looking forward to taking Jaskier to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know what you think, I might end up writing the sequel where Geralt actually takes Jaskier home and fucks him, if there's enough interest. The image of the two of them stuck together in a tiny space was the image that had me wanting to write this though lol and I accomplished my mission. </p><p>I run a thirst/fanfiction discord server and it's lovely being around people who like talking about fic! 💕 If you want to join, you can find us at https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>